Campania
The Campania is a luxury passenger ship owned by the Blue Star Line. Geography The ship has the latest gigantic boiler with a reciprocating steam engine installed at the center. The ship is divided into two sections with the boiler separating them. In other words, the ship is divided into a front and a stern, thus there are two freight storage in the ship, one in the front and the other at the bottom.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, pages 30-31 In addition, there is an elevator hall for easy access to other areas of the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 18 Through the turbine engine room,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 15 there is a freight elevator in the boiler room that leads to other floors of the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 12 The ship is noted for having numerous boiler rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 14''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 57, page 10 Outside on the deck, there is a lookout section for sailors.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 25 Moreover, there is a communication room,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, page 8 and in the wheelhouse is where the captain monitors the ship. The controls to close the watertight doors and the ship's blueprints are located there as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 7''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 24 The ship is also separated into classes; the first, second, and third class, with the first pertaining to the wealthiest passengers. There is a gate in the first class that can block lower-classed passengers from coming up.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 2 The first class floor has a passenger lounge and a deck where lifeboats can be distributed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 58, page 26 Overview Its maiden voyage was scheduled to depart from Southampton on April 17 and arrive in New York City''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 51, page 19. Three days after departing, the Aurora Society had its meeting and accidentally released the Bizarre Dolls, who began attacking the ship's passengers. After the captain was killed by the Bizarre Dolls, the ship had no administration, thus it crashed into an iceberg. It was predicted to sink within one hour of the crash by both Sebastian Michaelis and Ronald Knox.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 26 Its lifeboats were then distributed in order to escape the imminent sinking disaster. Edward Midford was guiding the passengers, using the policy of women and children first.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 26 Consequently, it began capsizing, sending many who were not on the lifeboats to their deaths.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 8 Identified Passengers *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Snake *Alexis Leon Midford *Francis Midford *Edward Midford *Elizabeth Midford *Rian Stoker *Aleistor Chamber *Undertaker *Grell Sutcliff *Ronald Knox *Sophie Smith *Susannah Connor *Margaret Connor *Tim Lumis''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 11 *Alan Foster''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 12 *Nick Beaton *Helen Roth Trivia *The Campania is based on the sinking of the White Star Line's RMS Titanic. ** The Campania was under the Blue Star Line; the RMS Titanic was under the White Star Line. Though probably meant as a parallel, a real Blue Star Line existed. Both the White Star Line and the Blue Star line were British shipbuilders. ** In Kuroshitsuji: Book of the Atlantic, the Campania was under the Majestic Star Line instead of the Blue Star Line. ** Both ships departed on the month of April, from Southampton, England on a maiden voyage to New York City, America. ** Both had reciprocating steam engines. ** The Campania's captain greatly resembled Edward Smith, the RMS Titanic's captain. Both died on/with their respective ships. ** Both ships were struck by an iceberg at night, puncturing several watertight compartments. Both broke in two before completely sinking.Wikipedia:RMS Titanic ** At the bow, Grell Sutcliff and Ronald Knox enacted''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, page 10-11 what was likely a reference to one of the most famous scenes of the 1997 international blockbuster Titanic, which was based on the historical sinking of the RMS Titanic.Wikipedia:Titanic (1997 film) References de:Campania pl:Campania es:Campania ru:Кампания it:Campania Category:Locations Category:Luxury Liner Arc